No Time To Spare
by Kanshisha Tenshi
Summary: Rated PG for language and angst. Just your regular angsty Z/L fic. Please review. Warning: OOC-ish.


No Time to Spare  
  
Song: Lifehouse-Hanging by a Moment  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lifehouse's song, Lifehouse, or Slayers. I only own the fic. So there.  
  
Desperate for changing  
  
Zelgadis walked down the road silently. He desperately needed that cure, he needed to cure himself, in hopes that she would love him more.  
  
Starving for truth  
  
Lina stared at where Zelgadis has just laid only hours ago. Where was it that he was headed, before dawn? She wished he could tell him how she really felt. She needed to know if he felt the same, or if he would just reject her feelings for him.  
  
Closer where I started  
  
Zelgadis quickened his pace. Perhaps he would find the cure today! Oh, if only she would love him! He felt for sure that he was closer to the cure this time. He just knew it.  
  
Chasing after you  
  
Lina couldn't stand it. Rolling up her bedroll, she packed her belongings and headed out--in the direction Zelgadis was headed, wherever that was. She had to tell him, she just had to!  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Zelgadis has always admired her, ever since their first meeting. Admittedly, it wasn't a very pleasant meeting, but the experiences they've shared together more than made up for it. Now he had more than admiration for her. He loved her, and he needed to become human, so she would love him. She was his reason for living, now.  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
Lina could see his figure in the distance, but still far off. He was walking faster than he usually did. Was he running away from her? She ran after him, feeling the need to be close to him, even if nothing more than a friend. She started to cry. Maybe he was running from her. No, it couldn't be possible. If nothing else, they were still good friends...right? They had given up so much for each other, in the way of pain, and jokes, laughter, good times, and bad.  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
He paused. With his advanced hearing, he heard her crying. How far away was she? Why was she crying at all? He stood still for several seconds, his heart slowly breaking at the sound of her tears. At the thought of her crying. For what? For him? No, she could never cry for him, it couldn't be possible...  
  
Hanging by a moment here with you  
  
He stopped. He listened. To what? She took the opportunity to run up to him as fast as she possibly could. He started walking again, before she could reach him. In despair, she started to call out to him, but tripped and fell. All she needed was a few seconds to say 'I love you'! She started to cry more. She wished she could be more like him, to keep in her emotions and be as cool, calm, and collected as he. He needed nothing, but she needed him. She wanted him.  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
  
There was no way she could be crying for him. No one could possibly love a chimera. That's why he needed that cure. He wanted her love and affection. If he were human, he could ask for it with three simple words. But in his current form, she might be offended by such words. Yet he remembered her words from last night. 'But Zel, I--we--don't care if you're a chimera! Why must you continue to look for this cure? If we can accept you, anyone can! Zel! Please...'  
  
Completely incomplete  
  
Maybe I should just give up. What would he see in a flat-chested, whiny little girl? He could do so much better than me, he doesn't even like me much.  
  
I'll take your invitation  
  
She's so beautiful when she smiles, if only she would smile for me. It couldn't happen. All I need is her, for her to tell me she loves me, and for me to be able to hold her...but she wouldn't--couldn't--love a creature such as I. If only...  
  
You take all of me  
  
L-sama! Is life so cruel that he wouldn't even notice me? I would more than willingly give him all of my heart and soul, I love him more than anything! But all he does is continue to walk. Sure, forget about Lina. Just find your stupid cure, Zel!  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Lina could never understand how much I love her. She isn't capable of knowing that I need her that I want her more than even this cure. Maybe once I return to being a human, she'll love me. She can't love me as I am now--she deserves better. She deserves the love of a human. One day, I'll be able to love her as a human, and make her happy.  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
She stood up. "Zel! Wait for me, please, Zel! Don't run from your friends because of what you are!" she began to run after him again.  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
He stopped as he heard her enchanting voice. Just to hear her call out his name, he felt happy. He turned to see her running towards him. He wanted more than anything to just hold her in his arms, to give her reassurance during a fight, to just be with her. He waited for her to reach him.  
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
She threw her arms around him upon arrival, and they stood silent for several moments in that of a warm embrace. She treasured this moment more than any gold or jewels. More than anything. She just wanted to be with him. She wanted him to feel for her like she felt for him. She gazed into his eyes, trying desperately to suppress certain urges to kiss him and just lose everything.  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
Zelgadis just stared at the young sorceress blankly. She was hugging him. Wasn't this what he wanted? No, what he wanted was her love, this was just a show of friendship. Why had she followed him? She stared into his eyes. He stared back, and immediately he forgot all else but her. The girl he loved, the girl now in his arms, the girl he wanted to be with forever. That was all he had lived for. He had lived for the hope that one day she would love him, as he loved her.  
  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
  
Without warning or hesitation, his lips pressed against hers in the gentlest of kisses imaginable. After a moment's recovery of the shock, she found her mind was swimming in a dark void. She didn't know how, when, or why she got there, but she knew that she quite enjoyed it. The void gave her a sense of happiness she had never known before. She unconsciously leaned into the kiss. His arms wrapped around her lovingly. From then on, nothing else in the world mattered, all that mattered was that she loved him, and, it seemed, he loved her.  
  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
  
What the hell am I doing, kissing her like that? I'm sure she'll hate me for it afterwards. But to his surprise, she leaned into the kiss. He was confused. Could it be that she really did love him? He didn't even know why he was kissing her, but she seemed to be enjoying it. He knew for certain that this was the happiest moment of his life. He slowly, reluctantly pulled away. He closed his eyes and waited for the Fireball or Dragon Slave, or any other spell, that would follow. But instead she just whispered his name lovingly. "Oh Zelgadis..."  
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Lina smiled at him, whispering "Oh Zelgadis..." she kissed him on the cheek. He leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "Lina Inverse, I love you. Please say you'll be mine, forever. I want to wake up every morning to see your lovely face. I want to be able to hold you and keep you forever as my one and only love."  
  
"Zelgadis, are you asking what I think you're asking?"  
  
He seemed to nod. "Lina Inverse, will you marry me?" she gasped.  
  
"Oh Zel...I love you too! And yes, I will marry you, I'd be more than happy to!" And with that, they kissed again, more passionately than the previous time.  
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
The two lovers headed back to camp, holding hands. Amelia and Gourry were in for quite a story when they woke up. Soon there would even be a marriage. Lina looked forward to the day she would be known as Lina Greywords. It suited her. 


End file.
